


Small Comforts

by syniaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, slight angst, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: If he had to define bliss, Gladiolus thought, it would be this.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Small Comforts

If he had to define bliss, Gladiolus thought, it would be this. 

The morning light was pale blue, seeping pure and soft through their curtains and blinds. It sparkled on Ignis’ silver eye, the scarred skin glinting in a subdued but elegant manner. Pastel slivers threw his husband’s face into shadows with fuzzy edges, the darkness caressing his sharp cheekbones and curling delicately along his prominent jaw. His pale, lightly blemished skin and long eyelashes glowed softly in contrast, an almost ethereal radiance that the former shield swore he would never get tired of. His face was soft in his sleep, removing decades of stress all at once and yet retaining subtle signs of weariness. Gladio resisted the urge to smooth away the dull purple bags under his eyes away with his thumb, lest he wake the former advisor.

His hair was soft and mussed, bangs hanging into his closed eyes and obscuring his eyebrows. Ignis’ breath was deep and even, measured in soft puffs from his strong nose. Pale fingers faintly curled around the edge of his pillow, the gold band resting on his ring finger glinting brightly, with the other hand out of sight from where it rested behind Gladio’s hip. Here, he was at peace.

With their naked bodies tangled gently together under the cool sheets, it was pleasantly warm, and Gladio let his veins carry that soft warmth to his heart, where it bloomed so sweetly in his chest. He could never stop the affection from taking over his body whenever he looked at his husband under the softest of dawn light, not with Ignis looking so radiantly beautiful in the quiet stillness of the early morning. It was a sight he held close, and a sight he would never forget. Eyes closing for a moment, he sent up a brief but heartfelt prayer to the king who had made these moments possible.

While Noctis’ death still weighed heavy and sorrowful, every soothing dawn brought with it a healing breath, the injury in their souls slowly stitching together. It would never be healed fully, but it was inevitable that all wounds became scars as long as the recipient was still alive.

And alive they were.

They had come so, so far. Through the aching nights and endless tears, they were still  _ here _ , and that was what mattered. No more daemons would come to haunt their every movement, no more robotic soldiers to strangle their every step. The darkness was not to be feared anymore, and so they wouldn’t fear it any longer - not with the promise of dawn always so close at hand. They weren’t untouchable, but they had learned and suffered so much that they damn well might be. Even without the Armiger, without Noct’s guidance, they were still strong.

Though, even the strong need to rest.

He had learned that lesson many times over, yet only now had it finally sunk in. Gladio could feel the tension melt from his bones whenever he allowed himself to relax, when he reminded himself that the Starscourge didn’t exist anymore and that Prompto and Ignis were safe. He could see it in both of them, too - a profound weariness drained away no matter how briefly it dissipated for. This gift, he would never take for granted.

As Ignis stirred lightly beside him, Gladio thought about the morning ahead. They’d pull themselves reluctantly out of the sheets and head to the kitchen, where Gladio would start up the coffee machine while Ignis dug through the fridge for breakfast worthy ingredients. They’d crack stupid jokes and talk about the day ahead while breakfast cooked, and then eat between muffled snorts and stolen kisses at the bar countertop. They’d sit together at the small dining table they’d purposefully put next to the large bay window looking out over both the slowly rebuilding Insomnia and the wildlife beyond, watching the sun rise with fingers woven together and rings clinking against each other, waiting patiently for the sun to emerge slowly from the horizon.

It wasn’t much, but it felt like everything. Their little piece of domesticity, hard won after a lifetime and more of fighting and responsibilities. No matter how absolutely plain their routine could be, Gladio always found himself looking forward to the mornings spent reveling in each other’s presence.

He felt soft lips press themselves gently against his cheek, pulling him from his thoughts. “Sleep well, my love?” Ignis asked tenderly, voice still heavy with sleep. Gladio could feel the affectionate smile spread across his lips with a comforting ease.

“Always, with you,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally shot this thing out at 5 am while listening to "Home Sweet Home" (aka episode prompto's theme) so sorry it's not particularly good or long, rip. at least I posted something amirite
> 
> I would die for soft fluffy gladnis 
> 
> @/syniaie on twitter if you want to cry about gladnis


End file.
